


He Didn't Have To Be

by Pearl_Unplanned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers(?), Baby, Cat, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death, No superheroes, Parent Steve Rogers, Wedding, but possibly Shield Agents(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young little Peter has never really known what it's like to be part of a family--his mother walked out on him when he was a few months old, leaving his Daddy, Steve Rogers, to care for him as a single parent. And no one's ever wanted to to take on the commitment of a child that isn't theirs.<br/>Until a certain Tony Stark comes along.<br/>As Peter waits nervously for his baby to be born, he recounts the years before and when Tony came into his life, becoming the father that he didn't have to be.<br/>AU--modern, no powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Have To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "He Didn't Have To Be" by Brad Paisley  
> As you'll find out when I post more fanfics, I'm a sucker for happy endings. But not always. ;)  
> This is in an AU world where they aren't exactly 'superheroes' or anything, but they are part of an organization that is very SHIELD-like.

     Peter stood in the hallway, feeling completely helpless. There was nothing that he could do at the moment except for wait, and he _hated_ that. He wasn't one to be patient and wait around for things to get better - he was the one who didn't think and instead just raced in headfirst, thinking of the consequences later. His fingernails dug sharply into his hands, and to keep himself from bleeding Peter slammed his fist against the wall instead.

     Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Peter turned around to see two pairs of worried eyes watching him. Both knew what was worrying their son, and neither liked seeing him like that. But there was nothing _anyone_ could do at the moment except for wait for the results from the doctor.

     "Peter," Peter's father, Steve, said quietly as he pulled his worried son close and hugged the younger man tightly. Peter rested his head on his dad's shoulder, letting a few tears fall. Peter hated crying - it solved nothing, ever. "Everything's going to be alright, Pete. You'll see..."

     "Everything's not going to be alright," Peter wailed like a little kid, lost in the grocery store after his parents had told him to stay close yet he had run off anyway. He wasn't one to usually whine like a little kid, but at the moment he didn't really care. His life was falling apart around him.

     "Calm down Peter," The other person who had been standing there, Tony, commanded. "She's got the best doctors - they _both_ do."

     Peter nodded. He wished that he could be strong and fearless like Tony. He knew that beneath the act that Tony was putting on, he was just as scared as Peter was.

     "Come on Peter, let's sit down," Steve murmured to his son, leading him over to a hospital bench. Peter didn't even care that his father was treating him like he might break at any moment because, truth was, he _might_ break at any moment. It was just a matter of time... Peter closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. He felt as Steve sat down on his left, and a moment later Tony sat down to his right.

     "You know, I don't think I've seen you as worried as this since your cat went missing back when you were nine," Steve commented, trying to get Peter talking about something other than their current situation.

     "Yeah," Tony agreed. "You had us searching the whole damn city for that cat!"

     "How was I supposed to know that she was just hiding in the attic?" Peter replied with a half-laugh. "Not _my_ fault that you never thought of searching there!"

     "Point taken," Tony laughed.

     Peter smiled a little. He was forever grateful on that day, a little over twenty years ago, when Tony first showed up in his life...

-x-

     "Come on, Peter! I have to get ready, please be good for Miss Lilly?" Steve asked, holding the five year old in his arms.

     Peter, pouting, replied, "But _Daddy_! I don't wanna stay here with Miss Lilly! Why can't I go out with you?"

     Steve chuckled as Peter tried his puppy dog eyes on him once more. "Sorry baby, but I can't take you with me. Not tonight, okay?"

     "But Daddy!" Peter cried as Steve handed a whining Peter to his babysitter, a nice young woman by the name of Lilly Westfield.

     "Thank you Lilly," Steve said quickly, grabbing his jacket. "Peter, be good for Lilly, okay? I don't want to hear about you getting into trouble, okay?"

     Peter nodded. "Don't worry, Daddy! I won't be trouble! I promise!"

     Watching his Daddy smile fondly at him before leaving the house, Peter was glad that he had a Daddy who cared so much for him. His Daddy had always been there, always. His Mommy had left his Daddy when Peter was only a few months old, he knew that much. He couldn't quite remember what she looked like, but he could faintly remember her voice in his dreams. Just the sound of her voice, not any specific words or promises.

     The night had passed quickly with Miss Lilly to play with, but Peter soon tired out and napped on the couch, not wanting to go to bed until his Daddy got home. Waking up at the sound of the door opening and Miss Lilly's cheerful voice, Peter opened his eyes carefully, not to let Daddy know that he was awake.

     "How'd it go, Steve?" Miss Lilly asked.

     "Not good," Steve replied with a sigh.

     "That bad, huh?" Miss Lilly said sympathetically.

     "No one's too keen on jumping into a family," Steve muttered. "Not everyone seems to like the fact that I already have a son."

     Was there something wrong with him? Peter stayed quiet. He loved his Daddy, and he couldn't understand why no one else would love him the way Mommy must have at one point... Peter felt sad, seeing his Daddy so sad all of the time. Sure, Daddy had him, but he knew that Daddy wanted another adult around to love in the way that adults love each other.

     "I'm sorry, Steve," Miss Lilly replied quietly. "Pete's sleeping on the couch - he refused to go to his bed until you got home, so I hope you don't mind..."

     "No, that's fine Lilly, thanks," Steve murmured. Peter heard the door close and knew that Miss Lilly had left again, like she always did. She was just the one to watch him, not the one to fall in love with Daddy.

     "Hey Buddy," Steve murmured as he carefully picked up Peter off of the couch, cradling him in his strong arms.

     "Hey Daddy," Peter whispered, giving his Daddy a smile.

     Steve grinned, placing a kiss on Peter's forehead. "Were you good for Miss Lilly?"

     "Always," Peter giggled. Yawning, he added, "Why do the people not like me, Daddy?"

     That seemed to catch Steve off guard. "W-what people are you talking about, Pete?"

     "The ones you go see," Peter replied. "You said they don't like that I'm here. Why do they not like me?"

     Steve sighed. "It's not that they don't like you, sweetheart, it's that they're not ready for a commitment like that."

     "Com-mint-met?" Peter asked, confused.

     Steve laughed. "They're not ready to become daddies."

     "Oh," Peter yawned.

     Steve carried Peter over to their room. Peter insisted on sleeping in bed with his Daddy because he got scared being all alone. His Daddy didn't ever seem to care, and that's how things were for five years...

-x-

     Peter couldn't remember ever seeing his Daddy so happy. Steve had been running around all morning, trying to find what he needed to get ready. Peter didn't understand why he couldn't just be _ready_ already - he had showered, he had clothes on, they had already eaten... What else did he need? But, Peter didn't complain since his Daddy seemed to be really, really happy.

     "Come on Peter, it's time to go!" Steve called happily.

     Peter jumped up. He was _super_ excited, because he was actually going to be going with Daddy this time. He hadn't ever had that happen before! His Daddy had seemed so happy when he had gotten home from his last 'date' and had told Peter that he was coming on the next one - they were going to the movies. That had made Peter happy, because he loved the movies. Plus, he wanted to meet whoever it was that had made his Daddy so happy a few nights ago.

     "I'm ready, Daddy!" Peter replied, running over to Steve, who picked him up and put the child who was squealing with joy onto his shoulders. Peter laughed and held onto his Daddy as Steve headed outside. Peter was surprised to see that there was a man walking up their driveway. Peter stayed quiet, but inside got mad that that man would try to make his Daddy late for his 'date'.

     "Tony," Steve said, a little surprised. Peter could hear the warmth in his Daddy's voice, and wondered that if _this_ was the one who was making his Daddy so happy.

     "Is this Peter?" 'Tony' asked, a smile on his face.

     "Yeah," Steve replied, removing Peter from his shoulders.

     Peter squealed angrily at being put down on the ground. But then both his Daddy and this Tony guy were kneeling at his eye-level, so it wasn't _that_ bad.

     "Peter, this is Tony. Go on, say hi," Steve prompted.

     Peter looked over at Tony, observing the man. He looked nice enough - there was a spark in his brown eyes that Peter hadn't ever seen in the other guys that had decided to stay with his Daddy past the first 'date'. Was this the one that was going to stay? Peter hoped so, because there was something... missing, inside. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that something - _someone_ \- was missing.

     "Are you the one making Daddy happy?" Peter asked, ignoring the embarrassed look on his Daddy's face.

     "Peter!" Steve gasped.

     Peter watched as Tony smirked. "The one that makes your Daddy happy? Well, I certainly hope that I am," Tony replied, looking over at Steve with a devilish grin. "So, are you both ready for a movie?"

     "Yes!" Peter squealed.

     Peter heard the two adults laugh some as Steve grabbed him and Tony led them over to his car to head over to the movies. Peter couldn't remember feeling so... so much like a family.

-x-

     That day was a few months previous. Now, Peter had watched as his surroundings changed a little. Steve was always so much happier, Tony was around a _lot_ , and Peter felt really loved because he was _never_ alone, not even when his Daddy went to work. When that happened, Tony would come and pick him up and bring him around town. Peter loved seeing everything. And he loved being around Tony, too.

     Now they were all back over at Peter's home. Peter had crashed on the couch, sleepy. Steve and Tony were still over in the kitchen. They were just having a nice little conversation, and Peter was happily ready to drift off when he heard something that make stay awake for a little longer.

     "Steve, I know that you're not one to enjoy being surrounded by lots of people that you don't know, and I know you'd rather be in a more private, comfortable situation like this than any fancy diner place..."

     What was Tony saying? Was he going to be like all of the others and just... leave? Peter quietly whimpered a little, hoping - no, _praying_ \- that that wasn't true, because he didn't want to watch as Tony left his Daddy all sad and alone just as everyone else had. He just wouldn't be able to handle that... he'd miss Tony, too.

     "Um, what I wanted to say was that... well, you're the best thing that ever happened to me... I can't imagine life without you here, or Peter for that matter. You know that I've always never minded having him around, even though I told you about my worries about me being around children... I'm getting sidetracked, sorry, I'm just so nervous... Steve," Tony took a deep breath, "Would you... Would you marry me?"

     Peter held his breath. He knew what that meant - Tony _wasn't_ going to leave! Tony wasn't going to abandon him and his Daddy like all those others... Tony was going to be different and _stay!_ Peter prayed to God that his Daddy would say yes.

     And God answered his prayers, because a moment later the three of them were hugging, laughing and in Steve and Peter's cases, crying with happiness. Tony was crying too, with joy and relief, and even though he thought no one was able to notice, Peter could so see it. Not that it bothered him - Tony had a right to be happy!

     Suddenly, that feeling like something was missing... It was gone. They... they were going to be a _family_ now, a real family.

-x-

     The day of the wedding was one of Peter's happiest memories. He was so glad that his dads were allowed - legally - to get married. Both of them clearly wanted to be married, and Peter wanted to be able to have two dads. Sure, other kids his age didn't understand in his kindergarten class why he had two dads and no mom around, but Peter just explained that his dads loved each other and his mom didn't love them enough to stay.

     None of his classmates seemed bothered by the fact that he had two dads though, thankfully.

     The day had been a perfect one - a bright blue sky, a few fluffy white clouds that promised good weather. There was a nice cool breeze - not too cold, but just right - to contrast the heat of the day.

     Peter stayed with Steve most of the time, helping his Daddy get ready for his special day. Every now and again he would run to get something and find Tony, but not once did Tony go to find Steve. Tony told him that it was bad luck for the 'groom to see his almost-husband' before the wedding started. Peter didn't understand what he meant, but it didn't matter to him.

     All of Tony and Steve's friends had showed up for the wedding, each with bright happy faces. Peter knew them a little bit - his Daddy told him that they were all good friends and that they were his 'Uncles' and 'Aunts'. That meant that they were family, too. Peter was glad that he had such a big family now.

     When his Daddy walked down the aisle to meet his almost-Dad, Peter could see how happy both of them were. Tony - _Dad_ \- looked like he was stuck just staring at Daddy, and it took him a moment to snap out of it and straighten his bow-tie.

     The ceremony had gone pretty quickly for most - extremely slow for Peter, though - but before he knew it, it was his turn to go up and give Daddy and Dad their rings. He was glad that it was his job to be the 'ring-bear' as Daddy had told him. Though he didn't understand what bears had to do with any of it, he was glad to be included in the ceremony.

     And then it was official. Tony was there to stay, Steve gained a husband, and Peter gained another dad.

-x-

     "Daddy! Dad!" Peter cried, running into the room. His eyes were big and tear-filled, and both of his parents were suddenly alert.

     "What's wrong, Pete?" Steve asked, hugging Peter.

     "I... I can't find Lizzy!" Peter wailed.

     Elizabeth "Lizzy" Stark-Rogers was Peter's pet tortoiseshell cat that he had _begged_ for, for his eighth birthday.

     "Don't worry sweetie, we'll find her," Steve soothed.

     Peter sniffled. "She's... she's missing..."

     Tony was already on the phone, calling the animal shelter to see if they had recently picked up a 'tortoiseshell with blue eyes' cat. Peter never let them forget how she had blue eyes 'just like Daddy'.

     "She's not anywhere in the house?" Steve asked carefully. Peter shook his head, whimpering. Steve sighed. "Okay then, let's go grab some treats and start walking around the neighborhood, okay?"

     Steve had talked Tony into having them get a little house instead of having Peter grow up in the Stark Tower. He had told him that it would be better for him to grow up like a kid and not some rich brat. No offense to Tony though, because he was in no way a 'brat', even though he was rich.  
Both parents grabbed some cat treats before walking opposite ways down the street, calling the cat's name. Peter went with Steve, clinging to his shirt and crying a little. He loved his little kitty, and was so worried.

     They searched for around seven hours, and when they got home, there was a loud crash from the attic that made everyone run up to see their sweet little kitty, trapped in a glass cage that had fallen over on top of her. Tony, of course, was furious that he didn't think of looking in the attic. Peter was flooded with joy at being able to hold his little kitty again. Steve was just relieved - he had been hoping that they wouldn't come across a cat on the side of the road. Peter wasn't ready to see anything like that yet...

-x-

     "Where's Daddy?" Peter cried, clinging to his Dad's shirt as Tony carried him over to the car.

     "Daddy's... at the hospital, Peter," Tony said, his voice pained.

     "What happened to him?" Peter wailed. "I wanna see Daddy!"

     He was only ten. He knew that his parents had to sometimes go out on what they called 'missions', and sometimes one or the other might be gone from an hour to a few days at a time. They were important people; he knew that, but... Why'd Daddy have to get hurt? It wasn't right!

     Tony started up the car and drove - probably at least a _little_ over the speed limit - over to the hospital. He parked the car, grabbed Peter's hand and led the boy into the hospital. It was a completely different place than Peter had guessed - he'd never really had to go to the hospital before. Never been sick enough, never broke a bone, never... anything bad, really.

     It was full of people in white clothing, white walls, and blank expressions on blank faces. It was like a maze to Peter as Tony led him down hall by hall, floor by floor, until they got to his Daddy's room. Seeing Steve lying in the bed, hooked up to many different machines... It _hurt_. Peter let out a cry and ran over to his Daddy's side.

     "Wake up, Daddy!" Peter cried, clinging onto Steve's arm. "Please, Daddy! Don't... Don't die, Daddy!"

     Someone pulled Peter away from his Daddy, but before he could yell and protest, he saw that it was his Dad. Tony held Peter close, hugging him gently. Peter could hear Tony's ragged breath and knew that the older man was _crying_ , too. Peter buried his face in his Dad's chest, crying. He wanted his Daddy to get better.

     He didn't know about how the doctors had told Tony that there was a slim chance of Steve ever waking up again. He didn't know what had happened. All he knew is that it was _awful_ it was bad enough to make Tony cry like that.

     There was one thing that was always true in life - if something could bring _Tony_ to tears, then it was really, really bad.

     "Daddy," Peter cried softly. "Don't leave me... not like Mommy did..." Peter sniffled and looked Tony in the eyes. "Dad, you'll never leave me, right?"

     Peter could see the slight shock flash though Tony's eyes, which was quickly replaced by a fierce determination. "I'll never leave you, Peter. I promise you, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

     That was something that Peter needed to know, and was glad that he knew. He could always count on his fathers to make him feel better... The two passed out on Steve's bed, tears stinging their eyes and staining their cheeks.

     But the next morning, when Peter shrieked happily at seeing Steve wake up, all of the tears of sorrow were replaced by tears of joy. Steve wouldn't need to know how much Tony and Peter had cried at the thought of him never waking up.

-x-

     "So, what's her name?"

     " _Dad!_ Stop pestering me about it!" Peter grumbled, grabbing his jacket as he headed over to the door. He had a date to get to, not a dad to argue with.

     "Oh come on, I'm just looking for a name!"

     "I don't want to tell you," Peter growled. "If I do, you'll be looking her up on every computer in this house to figure out what she's like! Just leave it, will you?"

     "He only does that because he cares, Peter," Another man said. Peter looked over at his Daddy - yes, he still called Steve his Daddy. If Tony was his

     'Dad', then Steve would forever be his 'Daddy'. It didn't matter that he was twenty two years old.

     Peter sighed. "I know, I know. I just... I just think that she might be the... the _one_ , okay?"

     Tony grinned. "Then what are you standing here for? Go get her, Pete!"

     Peter almost laughed, but instead nodded and ran out the door with a huge grin on his face.

-x-

     "I can't believe it's your big day already," Steve murmured, a hand resting on his son's shoulder.

     Peter grinned. It had taken him almost a year and a half to work up the courage to tell his girlfriend, Mary-Jane, how he felt about her. She had, thankfully, said 'yes', and here they were, a few weeks later... Peter was so nervous. He had heard of brides running off on their wedding day and just leaving the groom there, and he hoped that Mary-Jane wouldn't do that.... that would break him.

     "Me neither," Peter admitted, grinning nervously.

     "It seems like just days ago when you were so little," Tony added. "Almost like yesterday."

     "Come on Dad, it's been longer than that," Peter laughed.

     "Good luck Peter," Steve murmured, seeing that their ceremony was just about to start.

     Peter nodded and watched the two go to find their places to watch. Not a moment too soon, because then the music started up, and when Peter turned around to look, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on walking down the aisle to meet him.

-x-

     "Um, Mr. Stark-Rogers?" A doctor asked, looking at the three men who were sitting on the bench. Both Steve and Tony had an arm draped comfortingly over Peter's shoulders. All three men looked over at the doctor - all were known as 'Mr. Stark-Rogers'.

     "Peter," The doctor clarified.

     Peter got up nervously, a grim look on his face. "Yes? Is everything alright?"

     The doctor smiled a little. "Yes, your wife is fine and we'll be bringing the baby out in a few minutes. She's asking to see you."

     Peter nodded, casting a thankful glance over at his fathers before running over to the hospital room that his wife was in. Seeing her looking so worn out, so defeated, it scared Peter. But there was a spark of triumph in her eyes, and that was comforting enough to let Peter know that everything was going to be okay.

     "Mary-Jane," Peter whispered, kissing his wife gently on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

     "Sore," Mary-Jane answered truthfully. "What about you?"

     Peter laughed a little. "Prouder than ever," Peter replied. "I'm so proud of you, for everything that you've had to go through..."

     "It was all worth it," Mary-Jane whispered, her eyes looking over to the doorway.

     The doctor stood there, a little bundle wrapped in his arms. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl."

     The doctor handed her to Peter, who gasped. She was so _tiny_. He examined her little fingers and little toes, his heart filling up with pride and love. He couldn't believe it... this was _his_ daughter, his and Mary-Jane's. She was so _perfect_. She had a little tuft of light brown hair on her head, and when she opened her eyes she revealed bright, clear blue eyes.

     Peter looked at his daughter, and she looked back at him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do... How was he supposed to be a father?

     "Hey little one," Peter cooed softly. "I'm your Daddy." He turned to his wife and gently gave the tiny baby to her. He loved the look of pure joy and unconditional love that was on her face when she looked at her baby, _their_ baby.

     "Hey do the grandpas over here ever get a change to hold her?" Peter was surprised to hear Tony's voice in the doorway, and he turned to face his dads with the biggest of grins on his face.

     "Of course! Just let Mary-Jane have a chance to hold her first," Peter replied. Once Mary-Jane said the others could hold her, their daughter was passed over to Steve, who was teary-eyed with joy.

     "She... she looks so much like you did when you were born," Steve told Peter quietly.

     "Do I get a chance yet?" Tony asked impatiently. He never had been the most patient person in the world. With a gentle laugh, Steve handed the little baby over to Tony, who gasped.

     "She's so... _tiny_ ," Tony murmured, eyes wide.

     Everyone else in the room chuckled a little at his reaction. Had Tony never seen a newborn baby before? _Probably not_ , Peter concluded... He wasn't there when Peter was born, and he never had any children of his own...

     "So what's her name?" Tony asked quietly, letting the baby grasp his finger with her tiny little hands.

     Peter looked over at Mary-Jane. They had been thinking about this for a while now. They had both decided on a name that they liked, and those names created her first and middle names.

     "Joanna Sarah Stark-Rogers," Mary-Jane replied. "Joanna, after my grandmother..."

     "And Sarah, after _my_ grandmother," Peter replied, grinning. "And Stark-Rogers, of course, unless we wanted to add one another name to _that_."

     "Joanna Sarah," Tony whispered with a smile on his face, his eyes watching the little newborn.

     Peter walked over to the hospital bed and kissed his wife. "I love you, Mary-Jane."

     "Love you too, Peter," Mary-Jane murmured. Peter noticed that her eyes were half-closed and she looked very tired.

     The doctor walked back into the room. "Is everyone done here? Are we able to take the newborn over to the nursery now?"

     Tony handed Joanna to Peter, who kissed her forehead before nodding and handing the little girl to the doctor, who put a little bracelet on her arm and foot before taking her over to the nursery. Peter looked back over to Tony and Steve and noticed that they were already busy calling his Aunts and Uncles. Peter smiled - of _course_ he'd want to show off his new baby! Peter grabbed his phone, shooed his dads out of the room to let Mary-Jane get some rest, and then started walking over towards the nursery, calling up all his cousins.

-x-

     "There she is," Peter murmured proudly, watching as the doctor placed his little girl carefully into one of the crib-beds.

     A murmur of _aww_ filled the room. Peter was glad that others had decided to show up to see his little girl. It made him feel so proud. But just looking at her made him so scared... what if he wasn't a good enough father to her? What if... what if he was a failure of a father? Peter glanced to the side and saw his dads. Tony's arm was wrapped lovingly around Steve. Peter smiled, watching them.

     He knew at that moment that he'd do fine. His Daddy had raised him well, and... If he was _half_ the dad that Tony didn't have to be, he'd do fine. _I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be,_ Peter thought, his eyes turning back to his daughter. _After everything they did for me, I know I'll be able to do at least that for my daughter._

     Peter put his hand up to the glass that separated them from the nursery, a smile on his face. _I promise, little Joanna Sarah Stark-Rogers, I'll always be there for you, to protect you, and to be a good father to you. I promise._


End file.
